stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Statue
Statue Mana.png|Order Statue Chaos staue.jpg|Chaos Statue Elementals statue.png|Elemental Statue At the centre of your camp and the enemies', the player's Statue stands tall as a primary structure for your base. The point of the game isn't to slaughter the other player's army, but rather to destroy the Statue, as it is the win condition. Aside from being a matter of life or death, the Statue is a sacred monument for Miners and Chomplers to pray at. When they kneel at its base, they gather Mana for more advanced troops. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Mechanics The statue has a very abundant amount of health. It should be able to take sustained damage for a long time, as long as a well kept army is managing to defend it. However, this health cannot be restored through any conventional means. After all health bars have been depleted, the Statue will crumble to the ground, and the player who loses their statue loses the match. (It will also fall to the ground if the player Surrenders) Miners can be ordered to go to the statue and pray instead of mine. Praying gathers mana for the player to use on technologies and more skillful soldiers. It can also be used as a tank building to tank hits for weak units like Archidons and Swordwrath during early game or when the enemy has broken your lines of defense and marched into your base. However, this is usually a last resort, as Miner Walls or other tanking units are usually much more effective and versatile as a defence. Resilience Resilience is an upgrade available to every Empire in the game. It increases the health of the statue; the new increased health is approximately double the original statue's health. It also heals the statue a bit. A statue with very little health will heal to half the total health of the new health after using Resilience. Researching Resilience costs 50 gold and 100 mana. Trivia from Stick War II. Notice the divided bars of health.]] *A player's statue will be destroyed if they forfeit, similar to a player toppling their own king in chess. *The statue has its own unique damage sound that nothing else uses. It sounds like breaking stone. *Similar to Chaos Giants, the statue's health is so high, that it must be condensed into a single solid bar, unlike other units which have bars split into sections. **Another reason for the Statue having a single, colossal bar of health is because it was influenced by the original Stick War game, which only showed the Giant and Statue's health visibly- an unbroken bar. **The Stick War 2 - Order Empire Order and Chaos Statue's health was split into separate bars, though. *Miners can pray at either player's statue. *There is a bug which if a Reaper summoned from a Marrowkai hits the statue, the statue will suffer the Reaper effect despite it being, well, a statue, and the Reaper icon will not disappear on the statue; it will stay until the game ends. tumblr_m9l29njVU31qcwgpvo1_500.jpg|Chaos Statue Official Artwork. Category:Game Mechanics